


The Perfect Setting

by shattere



Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hentai, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Yugi knew Yami was bothered by the information regarding to his sealed memories. He knew how much of a help Tea was before Battle City, and he also remembered how Yami wanted to spend more time with the young dancer. Behind both backs, Yugi plans a special trip for the nameless pharaoh and the young dancer: a private trip to a stunning beach. Unfortunately, a storm blows in sticking both in a motel room together. Emotions fly with Tea confessing something she was trying hard to keep as a secret.
Relationships: Atem & Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Series: Pieces of a Puzzle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Perfect Setting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from someone at fanfiction.net.

Rain was pounding against the metal roof of the school building. It had been over a month since Battle City had finished. Yugi was the victor, and Yami was able to learn some information regarding his missing memories. No one was in hurry, though, on trying to figure them out. Everyone, including the nameless pharaoh, wanted some type of break.

Yugi was standing near a window watching as the rain run down the glass frames. He knew how much everyone needed a break, but he also knew he had to keep motivating everyone to try their best. Just thinking about that friendship quote reminded him of a certain brunette dancer who always had the best advice. It wasn’t long before he came up with the perfect plan to cheer the pharaoh up, but also allow him to have some fun, too.

Tea was planning to meet Yugi at the front of the school. He called her the previous night and told her to pack for a short beach trip with him, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity. She was excited saying that she bought this new swimsuit that would be perfect. It was hard for Yugi to contain the blush especially when he knew that he wouldn’t be around to see it but someone else would be. It was no secret, at least to him, that the young dancer had feelings for the pharaoh, but did everyone else know? Did the pharaoh know?

“Hey Yugi,” called out said brunette dancer. She was running down the path with a small tote bag in hand. “Where is everyone?”

Yugi shrugged, “They decided to go ahead without us.” A surprised look was on the young dancer’s face, but she nodded and returned a smile back to the young duelist.

The beach they were travelling to wasn’t quite far. A short taxi ride and both were stepping out to see the bright blue water as it lapped against the smooth sand. Yugi explained that just down the road was a small beach house that was also a motel for travelers. Two rooms were setup for the girls and boys to use. Tea was excited to spend time with Serenity especially since she enjoyed having her around.

Yugi followed the young dancer to the beach house. He kept looking down at the Millennium Puzzle surprised that the pharaoh had said nothing, but he also told the pharaoh that he was doing something and didn’t want him to know about it. Yami, of course, was curious but also decided to listen to the young boy.

Tea stood inside the beach house, looking at the waves splashing against the beach. She couldn’t wait to put her swimsuit on and enjoy the cool water, especially after the last few days of hot weather. She watched as the young duelist took a key and called for her to follow.

“Do you have a key for the room that Serenity and I are staying in?” asked Tea as she followed the young duelist up a flight of stairs.

Yugi shook his head while hiding a hidden smile. “Your room isn’t quite ready. You can change in the bathroom here.” He unlocked the door and walked inside.

Tea’s eyes were wide with shock. The room had one single king-size bed with white curtains draped around the four posts. A small balcony looked out at the ocean allowing the sea breeze to drift into the room.

“Go change. I want to get into the water,” spoke Yugi as he dropped the duffle bag upon the bed. Tea nodded before disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Yugi smiled once more as he quickly changed into his swim trunks before glancing down at the puzzle. Closing his eyes, he allowed the transformation to take place. His body grew a few inches. His hair changed a bit. Once the transformation was complete, Yami opened his eyes to look around the room.

“Yugi?” No response from the young duelist. He noticed a small note sticking out of the duffle bag. Grabbing the white paper, he opened to see Yugi’s handwriting: _Enjoy this small break. You both need it_.

Yami chuckled as he turned to look out the window. The sea breeze felt good against his skin. After dueling Marik, this was the type of break he needed. He just didn’t understand what Yugi meant by both.

A surprised gasp caused him to turn around. Tea stood dressed in a maroon two-piece bathing suit. The top had spaghetti straps that lead to small triangles that covered over her supple chest. A triangle was situated in the middle holding the two pieces together. Yami’s eyes traveled across the young woman’s stomach. Two small triangles held together two more small pieces of cloth. He swallowed hard as he glanced up into the eyes of the young dancer.

“Where’s Yugi?” asked Tea as she reached for her bathing cover, a soft cream-like kimono that was almost completely see thru.

Yami chuckled as he reached for the metal chain holding the Millennium Puzzle. “It looks like Yugi tricked us both.” He shook his head as let go of the chain.

“Well, let’s make the best of it and go enjoy the water,” stated Tea with a bit of excitement in her voice. Yami returned her response with a smile before removing the Millennium Puzzle and placing it in the duffle bag. He followed the young dancer out, locking the door behind him.

The water felt amazing as it lapped and splashed against the two people. Tea dropped over a wave, appearing on the other side. The pharaoh watched as she swam the length of the wave before reappearing back at his side. Over and over, the water splashed, cooling them down.

It wasn’t long before time was forgotten, though. Both were sitting upon a towel watching as the sun started to set, the beautiful rays of orange, yellow, and red dancing across the water.

“I’m actually glad Yugi set this up,” said Tea softly as she played with the sand to her side.

Yami was leaning on one arm while the other rested against his leg that was bent. “It was nice to not actually worry about dueling for once. Still, though, he could have invited the others.”

A flush crept across the young dancer’s face. “I think he did it for another reason.”

Yami turned to look at the young dancer, confusion lining his face. “What other reason could he be thinking?”

Tea swallowed hard as she stood, reaching for her kimono. She wrapped it around her before wrapping her arms around her waist. She began walking down the beach, allowing the water to run over her feet. Tears burned behind her cobalt eyes. Of course, the pharaoh wouldn’t know how she felt about him. It surprised her that Yugi even knew, but she was Yugi’s childhood friend. He knew everything about her.

So, caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear as Yami raced after her, grabbing her hand and forcing her to stop. “Tea? Did I say something wrong?”

Tea turned quickly forcing him to drop his hand. “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

The pharaoh stood, arms at his side. “It must be something. You’re crying.”

Tea shook her head and was about to respond when thunder started rumbling across the sky. Both looked up and noticed the storm clouds quickly gathering in the opposite direction. Both took off running back to the beach house. Yami quickly unlocked the door allowing both inside. Tea didn’t say a word as she walked back to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her.

Yami pulled out the t-shirt and shorts that were within the duffle bag and quickly changed before sitting upon the bed. He called the reception office to arrange for a taxi to take them back to town. The response he received was not one he was expecting. Hanging the phone up, he released a sigh before turning to look out the window. The waves were strong as the lightening flashed across the area followed the deep booming sounds of thunder.

Tea emerged a few minutes later dressed in a soft blue shirt and jean shorts. “Were you able to get us a ride back to town?”

Yami sighed as he shook his head. “All travel is closed for the night. Plus, Yugi paid for the night. I do not have a single clue on what he was thinking.”

“Okay. That’s fine,” said the young dancer too quick. Her voice had bite which caused the pharaoh to wince. “I’ll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed.”

“Tea, wait,” quickly spoke the pharaoh. “Yugi must have done this for a reason. He knows that I am trying to recover my memories, that I don’t have time for any fun and games.”

“Fun and games? Is this what you call this?” Her voice held bitterness as she turned away from the young pharaoh. Why did Yugi do this to her? What cruel joke was he trying to prove?

“Damn it, Tea. I have no idea what you are talking about.” The young pharaoh dropped his head into his hands.

“How clueless can you be,” she argued. “All those times I put myself in danger. All those times I tried to see you. You never put two and two together?” Tears were rolling down her face as she glanced about the room. It was a romantic gesture that Yugi put together, but that left moments ago when the cold reality hit the young dancer.

“Put yourself in danger?” His voice was quiet, but it was also mixed with irritation. “Put two and two together?” He stood from the bed and walked to stand in front of the young dancer. “Damn woman, of course, I knew what you were doing. How fucking stupid would I be if I didn’t?”

“But…” He placed a finger against her lips.

“But, I am a spirit, not long for this world. My destiny is to recover my memories. I can’t allow some fantasy pull me from what I truly need to complete.”

SLAP

Tea’s chest was rising and falling with each bitter breath from anger she felt coursing through her. Her hand was held high while redness appeared upon the cheek of the young pharaoh. “A fantasy?” she spat. “That is what I am to you? Damn you.”

The young woman ran out of the room. Yami quickly chased but watched as she ran out of the beach house straight into the storm. He cursed darkly before resuming the chase into the storm. “Tea, stop!” He yelled as he watched her run down the side of the beach, the waves washing upon the sand.

Tears were pouring down the face of the young dancer mixing in with the rain of the storm. She gasped as each sob caused her body to shake with the pain she felt inside. She thought just maybe the pharaoh might have the same feelings as her, but instead she was just some fantasy to him.

“Tea, stop.”

The young dancer heard his voice as he quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her hand and spun her around before grabbing the opposite arm. “I lied, okay. You are not just a fantasy. I shouldn’t have attachments, but I have them, alright. I fell hard, okay. I fell hard for you.”

Tea gasped, but Yami didn’t allow her to respond. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around the young woman and dropped to his lips to hers, kissing her with deep passion. He teased her lips, nipping along the bottom one, forcing her to open. He devoured her thoughts away. The blaring thunder and the lack of air caused them to step away with a small pop.

Holding the young dancer close, Yami whispered into her ear. “Let’s head back to the motel.” Tea could only nod as he kept his arms wrapped around her as both walked back.

Back in the room, Tea walked back to the bathroom to retrieve two towels. She threw one at the pharaoh as he wrapped it around his neck, drying off the dripping water.

“I guess Yugi knew what he was doing,” spoke Tea as she took a seat upon the bed, the towel sitting on the counter to the side.

Yami walked over and bent down upon his knees as he reached for the woman’s hands. “Tea, I knew the moment we had our second date. I knew I wanted to spend more time with you. You captured my heart like no other. If I had the choice, I would spend every damn moment with you.”

Tea watched as the pharaoh stood and placed one knee upon the bed before bending down and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Such passion was shared between each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, flush against her own body. He chuckled against her lips as he climbed upon the bed, dragging her further upon it. He pulled his lips away to trace them against her jaw, nipping and sucking as he teased the delicate skin.

Tea gripped the bedding tightly within her hands as his mouth continued teasing along her neck, stopping to nip and suck against the tender flesh. She felt as one of his hands moved to tease her along the hem of her wet shirt. He raised it slightly for him to trace against her warm, damp skin. He continued tracing, reaching to where her breasts were clad within smooth lacy material of her bra. Grasping the supple mounds through the material, he returned to her lips grasping them into another heated kiss, his breath warm against her skin.

“You drive me crazy,” he whispered against her lips. “There wasn’t a moment that I wasn’t thinking about you. All I wanted to do was grab you and claim you as my mine. Not a day went by that I could forget.” Yami reached for the young dancer’s hand and placed it upon his harden erection that was poking against the tight materials of the shorts.

Tea gasped upon the feeling within her hands. She looked up into his crimson eyes and saw the heat brand her with such love. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him towards her, towards her lips in a crashing, heated kiss.

Yami pulled at her lips, nipping at the soft skin. He traced his hands over her damp skin before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Tea arched her back and raised her arms, allowing the shirt to be pulled off and thrown upon the ground. Before he could reach for her, she also undid the snap for her bra, allowing the material to fall forward.

Yami grabbed the material and threw it behind them before laying the young dancer down upon the bedding once more. He kissed her strong before trailing small kisses down her throat, over her shoulder, and across each supple mound. He teased the harden nipples with his tongue, pulling and nipping at each one. He felt as she twisted left and right. One hand began tracing over the hem of the t-shirt. He chuckled lightly as she tried to pull the wet material up.

Pushing to lean back upon his knees, the young pharaoh reached for the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it behind him. Tea’s eyes were wide with passion as she stared at young man above her. His chest taut with muscles, she slowly reached, tracing her hand over each side of his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before arching inwards, lowering his body against her. She gasped against the feeling causing him to chuckle in respond.

Rolling, Yami pulled the young dancer on top of him. His hands reached to mold each mound as he flicked a finger over each nipple. Tea arched her body allowing herself to brush against him. He pushed up with his hips causing the dancer’s eyes to widen and a shallow gasp to escape her lips. She pushed down, rocking against his hard erection. He moaned against the feeling before quickly reaching for her and pulling her to his chest, their lips meeting once more. His hands trailed over her legs, down the inner parts of her thigh. She felt as one of his hands disappeared underneath the jean skirt. He rubbed one finger against the lacy material. He chuckled against the woman’s lips as he watched her tremble against his hand. He traced once more, feeling the heat radiating from that one location.

Pulling away, the young pharaoh wrapped his arm around the woman and rolled, putting her below him once more. He rolled his hips against her inner thigh watching as her eyes rolled close. He chuckled lightly before kissing her passionately and trailing wet, warm kisses down across her breast and her stomach. He dragged his hands down her legs and back up, pushing the skirt forward. His lips began teasing her inner thighs as his fingers found the two small buttons to the skirt. He quickly undid the buttons and the zipper before slowly pulling the material down, his hands leaving a burning ache. His mouth returned leaving small kisses upon her legs, stopping at the heated source. Slowly glancing up at the young dancer, he watched as her eyes clinched shut and her hands began tightening themselves within the bedding once again.

Grabbing the hem of the lacy material, he dragged it slowly, kissing each spot it went over. She felt the cool breeze over her body, but it quickly disappeared when warmth was replaced. She withered back and forth as she felt him use his hand to trace upon the wet lips finding that one sensitive spot. He rolled it within his hand before leaning down and licking against it. The young dancer arched against his mouth. He chuckled lightly as his hands began to explore even more. She felt as one finger slowly entered. She tried twisting against the feeling, but he placed soft kisses gently upon her hips to ease the tension. He slowly explored, watching as the young dancer arched and turned. Her breathing started coming in short swallows as her body began to constrict. He removed his finger and watched as her face contorted as if in pain. Once again, he chuckled.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Tea watched as Yami quickly dropped the shorts and boxers before climbing back upon the bed. He traced his hands upon her legs, stopping to kiss around the inner thigh. His hands, once again, teasing around the heated source. Tea bucked and withered as his hands continued to torture her. He stopped before tracing small kisses upon her stomach, across each breast. He continued nipping against the side of her neck before grasping her lips into a sizzling, hot kiss.

Tea felt as he moved in between her legs, spreading them with his knees. She felt as his hands traced down the side of her hips to reach behind her knees. Breaking from the kiss, Yami wrapped his arm around her neck, dropping his forehead against hers. “Never forget this. I love you.” Positioning himself, he sealed his lips against her own before slowly pressing in.

Each moment was agony as he felt her constrict around him. He stopped when he felt resistance, breaking away from the kiss to stare into her cobalt eyes. “You’ve never….” She shook her head, tears beginning to pool within her eyes. “I see. Grasp onto my shoulders. I can’t… I can’t… stop.”

Tea dug her nails into the pharaoh’s shoulders as he thrust through the barrier. She cried out in pain as he moved to kiss each tear, stopping to seal his lips against her own. “Relax,” he whispered softly against her lips as he traced a chaste kiss upon them. Yami stayed completely still, allowing her to adjust. Soon, he felt as she rolled her hips, pushing against him. He slowly withdrew before thrusting in once more. This time, the pain upon her face disappeared to be replaced with ecstasy.

The young dancer moved against him, arching her hips towards his body. Each movement caused him to close his eyes tightly as he pulled out only to push within once more. With each smooth thrust, he dragged her to a higher destination. She arched her body against him as his mouth dragged warm, wet kisses down across her chest. He pushed, filling her with his love as each thrust pulled them to next level. He watched her as her eyes glazed over and clinched shut. They were close, so very close. He could feel it. He kept rocking to each motion, bringing both to that desire location. Another thrust by him followed by another arch of her body. Soon, though, the ending was a blinding light at the end of a shadowy tunnel. Her body rolled with her release, clinching him tight causing him to soon follow with his own.

Yami collapsed upon the young dancer, making sure to bend his arms to hold most of his weight off her. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Both were breathing hard. Their hearts were beating to the speed of hummingbirds. He brought his hand up to trace the side of her face, moving her wet bangs to the side.

Yami placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before rolling and sliding out. Tea curled against him, her head resting upon his chest. Reaching for some of the bedding, he draped it over their bodies as the storm continued raging on outside. Soon, soft breathing echoed throughout the room as both drifted into sound sleep. Both were thankful for the surprise trip and knew this was the perfect setting for each.

_END_


End file.
